ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the Butler COBRE Center for Neuromodulation (CCN) will be based at Butler Hospital. It will have leadership and administrative structures to support the PI, Deputy Director, Associate Director, Project Leaders, and the two research cores. It will build programs to ensure that the CCN achieves its scientific and technical goals of supporting rigorous research, building new, sustainable infrastructure and developing the careers of new faculty members. The Administrative Core will monitor participation of all project leaders and mentors; evaluate, facilitate, and track progress, and take steps to ensure fulfillment of the research and mentorship goals of the COBRE. Core services will include assisting and supporting COBRE investigators with preparation and submission of IRB protocol applications, manuscript submissions for publication, and grant applications. It will liaison closely with and provide administrative support for the CCN Research Cores. The Administrative Core will manage the pilot grant program; collect and maintain financial records for all CCN projects and for other COBRE activities and function; track use and fees invoice for use of Research Cores, prepare the annual Progress Report; coordinate of the activities of the Internal Mentoring and Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the Institutional Advisory Committee; organize the COBRE Center?s annual retreat and regular research meetings; and facilitate dissemination of results and sharing of COBRE resources. The Administrative Core will also manage interactions with other Rhode Island COBREs and IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) Centers in Rhode Island, as well as with collaborating entities at, or affiliated with, Brown University, including the Brown Institute for Brain Science (BIBS), and the Center for Neurorestoration and Neurotechnology (CfNN). Key functions of the core will be governance, communication, and evaluation. !